


Change

by dearest_sparksandstars



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Finn POV, IX Spoilers, Party, Post IX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22194016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearest_sparksandstars/pseuds/dearest_sparksandstars
Summary: Something had changed, and Finn was glad to watch it happen.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Change

The party had gone on long into the night, and Finn was quite happy to participate. After narrowly escaping death on several accounts, he was still running on pure adrenaline, and could hardly wipe the smile off of his face. 

The music was lively, and the drinks were terrible, but they were drinks all the same. 

He danced with Jannah and Rose and a few of the others. He’d taken Rose aside for a more meaningful conversation, but he hadn’t seen much of his other friends.

He’d seen Poe dancing with Zorri earlier, but not since then. Rey on the other hand, he had not seen at all, but he could feel her nearby. 

With Rose at his side, and a drink in hand, he scanned the crowd for them, and finally caught a glimpse of them sitting together on a couple of crates on the edge of the party. 

Someone had cleaned Rey’s wounds from the last time he had seen her, and Poe looked just as tired as he felt. 

They were deep in a conversation that felt extremely private, and he got a feeling that something had changed between them. 

Poe wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and she leaned against him as he placed a lingering kiss to her temple. 

Finn quirked a brow. Something had definitely changed, but he wasn’t about to interrupt, smiling to himself as he turned back to his conversation with Rose. He was happy for them.

The three of them had a lot to discuss about the future, but for now, that could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Well a brief reprieve from _New Beginnings_ for a drabble idea that came to me in the middle of the night, and was a little bit of a mess, but meaningful to me to say the least ☺️. Hopefully y’all enjoyed it!!!


End file.
